


Praise the Phoenix

by DalekLetoEndeavour



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Maybe comfort, Spoilers, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019), X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers, its def. hurt, watch the movie before you read!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/pseuds/DalekLetoEndeavour
Summary: An written down summary of the train scenewith some poetry in the middlei suck at writing summarysjust read it xD





	Praise the Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> **** Spoilers!!!*******
> 
> I had the pleasure to watch Dark Phoenix 4 times  
> and one time it was the longer version of the movie  
> and i noticed a sound when my darling dearest Erik go smashed in the train scene.  
> since then I am convinced that he died in that very moment Gwen Stacy like.  
> Only to be resurected by our lovely Phoenix.

Praise the Phoenix

**Oró, sé do bheatha abhaile, Oró, sé do bheatha abhaile, Oró, sé do bheatha abhaile Anois ar theacht an tsamhraidh.**

_She was the Phoenix_

_She was life and death_

_The destroyer of worlds_

_The savoir of the universe_

_All praise the force which is neither good nor evil_

_All praise to such purity_

It was a tiny almost inaudible sound. Yet it was still heard. A single snapping sound of a tiny bone that made Charles heart stop. Like the breaking of a twig, just a thousand times more dramatic. The telepath was mentally connected with his rebounded star-crossed lover. A jolt moved through his body causing the air of lungs to escape in one oxygen starved breath. “ _Erik.” He_ cried out through their mental bond. Only the echo of his voice, hit him. It was like a walking against a mirror. The man he loved was gone. Taken by the shadows which had consumed him for most of his life… _My dear friend…My Erik… You died protecting us this is not right… We just had found each other_ … his mind was racing faster that his already broken heart.

Pain ridden his face took the mask of anger and loss as he turned to the still strapped and unconscious phoenix. “Jean please!”

Something in the way of his plead woke the Phoenix mercy. Or was it Jean whispering sweet memories of a save home to the force, which moved them to take action?

No one knows

“It’s time to protect my family!” raised a mythical voice which wasn’t really Jeans yet undeniable hers. The girl broke her chains in a swift movement to take on the thread which came upon her family.

**Sé do bheatha, a bhean ba léanmhar, do b’ é ár gcreach tú bheith i ngéibheann, do dhúiche bhreá i seilbh méirleach, is tú díolta leis na Gallaibh.**

**Author's Note:**

> The song "Oró, sé do bheatha abhaile" is a perfect praise for the phoenix xD  
> link below xD  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzXswoAUi0U


End file.
